May they Rest in Peace
by beautifulwonders
Summary: Mystic Falls was in trouble, a lot of trouble. Losing the Gilberts just a year before to a murder that had never been solved, the town had now lost its most precious family too, The Forbes to the exact same crime scene as seen a year before, if not worse. *first time writer, please be sweet and read it*


May they Rest in Peace?

_William Forbes – 1967 – 2012 Grayson Gilbert 1970 - 2011_

_Elizabeth Forbes – 1973- 2012 Miranda Gilbert – 1970-2011_

_Caroline Forbes – 1994-2012 Elena Gilbert -1994 - 2011 _

_May they rest in peace?_

Mystic Falls was in trouble, a lot of trouble. Losing the Gilberts just a year before to a murder that had never been solved, the town had now lost its most precious family too, The Forbes to the exact same crime scene as seen a year before, if not worse.

The Sheriff and her family killed in one of the most horrible crimes to grace the eyes of those on the scene. The Sheriff, Liz lived with her beloved husband Bill and darling daughter Caroline.

The death of the entire Forbes family, mascaraed in their own home came with rage and shock to those who knew the Forbes. They were the family everyone wanted to know and be friends with, Liz as sheriff was well respected and off duty she was a great mother and wife to husband Bill, who stayed home to look after Caroline growing up, he made the best chocolate cake "Bills Love" known well round town and was cooked only for Caroline's birthday, people lucky enough to come to the party never declined the cake. Caroline was one of the most beautiful girls to walk the halls of Mystic Falls, named Miss Mystic Falls Caroline always aimed to please others, her loving parents with excellent grades, her friends with her honour and bitchy attitude to those who dare upset them and her boyfriend who she had been in love with ever since he helped get gum out of her hair in second grade. Everyone knew the Forbes and they were well loved, love stuck the family together like super glue, they were no ordinary family, they were the Forbes. And the Forbes above all else, loved.

The crime scene was on of Love, a tragic scene. Liz and Bill were found in the main bedroom, Bill a hand stretched out to where Liz was lying. Both with gaping holes where their hearts should be, torn out by some monster. From what the investigators could come up with, Caroline must have heard and came to the aid of her parents, crouched by her father lay the blonde beauty, lifeless and dead. Rushing to her daddy and dropping when she saw him the murderer took his chance and broke her neck. No one can figure out why they killed her differently. It was the same with the Gilberts, mother and father with their hearts ripped out and their daughter Elena neck broken, draped over her father. The only difference was there was a survivor, Jeremy Gilbert, youngest child of the Gilberts. The boy survived the massacre of his family only because he was staying with his Girlfriend, the now deceased Caroline Forbes. The cases were never solved and the murderer never murdered in Mystic Falls again, the tales were told of the murders but no light was shed. There was only darkness and guilt. A lot of guilt, especially from Jeremy Gilbert, the murderer was unknown to the public but not to Jeremy and he would carry that burden around with him until they let him die.

_Flash back to the Forbes murder_

She couldn't move. She couldn't save them, all she could do was try to persuade him to stop but he didn't. Compelled not to move she watched them die.

"**NO! PLEASE, STOP!" **

Trapped in the doorframe she could only plead, screaming made him even worse as she'd found out earlier when she did nothing but scream, she stopped screaming after he punched her dad senseless because of her cries. It was obvious now he wasn't going to stop. She'd trusted him. She couldn't believe the monster he had become. She knew what he was and tried to help him as much as possible but this was crossing the line.

"**Stop this, PLEASE" **her throat dry from screaming, he wouldn't stop the torture he was inflicting on her parents.

"**How could you, what the hell kind of person are you! NO! Don't you dare touch them I swear ill rip out your throat if you even…."**

Silence.

She couldn't talk. She couldn't move. Her world collapsed around her. Her parent's hearts ripped out of their bodies before her eyes, I doubt she even realised that tears had started pouring down her face. The heartbreak sketched clearly upon her face. He had succeeded. The deal would be easy to seal.

She fell forward only to be caught by strong arms wrapping around her body, making her unable to move pressed tightly and uncomfortably against his stomach. He held her tightly by the neck, biting into his wrist and shoving it to her mouth. She tried to protest but every time she opened her mouth the tangy taste of iron filled her mouth. Tear stained and bloody, he broke her neck placing her beside her daddy minutes before the police arrived.

He'd done this once before, he knew what he was doing. He had done the same to his adopted family. They were horrible to him and deserved to die, all except Elena, who Caroline now has the same fate as.

He never felt guilty, after being saved by his sire when he was 5 and adopted into the gilbert family he betrayed them all, he couldn't help it, it was all he knew. All he'd been taught. Gain trust and when the time comes bring Elena to him, his precious dopple ganger. He would do anything for him. Taking care of Caroline had been planned since his master had first laid eyes on her. He had to have her. She did not belong in such a cruel world when she so full of light. The darkness would take her, and take her he did. Only his human name was Klaus Mikaelson.


End file.
